transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Weirdwolf (TF2017)
Weirdwolf from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The "weird" in "Weirdwolf", Weirdwolf puts. To talk to himself he doesn't just like; to talk to himself he really likes. Ceaselessly. And to make matters worse, not even very well he does it. To talk in a strange backward speak few can make sense of but himself, he likes. Cute at first this personality quirk might seem, but once other Decepticons realize that totally off his nut he is, their best to avoid speaking with Weirdwolf they do. Just too weird, he is. Binary bonded to the Nebulan Monzo Weirdwolf is, and really wishes that Weirdwolf would shut up Monzo does. History Arc 3 Among Scorponok's troops was Weirdwolf. Followed Fortress Maximus and his Autobots from Cybertron to the peaceful planet Nebulos, they did. After the Decepticons were soundly defeated by the Autobots, upgraded with Headmaster technology, Weirdwolf was one of the Decepticons who underwent the Headmaster process to even the odds. Now binary bonded to the Nebulan Monzo, he and the other Decepticons lured the Autobot Headmasters into an ambush. Though both sides were roughly equal in terms of battle prowess, the Decepticons won out by endangering several members of Nebulos's Council of Peers, distracting their foes long enough to outflank them. After gunning them down, Weirdwolf and the Decepticons made the Autobot Headmasters their prisoners. |Love and Steel| Weirdwolf later participated in an attack on the Mercury Gardens of Melanossus, where he and his comrades slew several enemy troops. The few Autobots that survived the conflict were forced to flee back to their refuge within Nebulos's swamps. However, events that transpired during Weirdwolf's absence allowed the Autobots he had helped in taking prisoner earlier to escape. |Brothers in Armor| At a later time, the Decepticons followed the Autobots from Nebulos to Earth, where the two factions battled in the vacant Mount St. Hilary. Though Fortress Maximus's Headmaster partner, the Nebulan Galen, was killed, Weirdwolf and the other Decepticons were driven off when Spike Witwicky replaced him. |Trial by Fire| When Highbrow managed to steal away with Scorponok's head, Weirdwolf was among the Decepticons who pursued and caught up to him just as he was about to rejoin his fellow Autobots in their ship. As Weirdwolf readied to pounce on Highbrow for his transgression, he was blasted away by Optimus Prime. Before the Autobots could further push their offensive, several Autobots from the future traveled back in time from the year 2009, shunting a handful of them off to Limbo, and causing in-fighting amongst their ranks. Feeling left out, Weirdwolf and his fellows were about to join in, Optimus Prime managed contact with the outside world through the matrix, and the Decepticons formed a temporary alliance with the Autobots Autobots, present and future, against the time-traveling Galvatron. But the alliance was short-lived; when the future Ultra Magnus accidentally shot Scorponok, Weirdwolf joined his fellow Decepticons in tearing Ultra Magnus apart. They retreated with Scorponok's wounded body just before Galvatron was thrown into the time storm, sating it and saving the universe. |Time Wars| Scorponok's Decepticons soon met up with the group of Decepticons stranded on Earth led by Ratbat, only for Starscream to aggravate the two sides towards a civil war. During the following Decepticon-on-Decepticon battle, Weirdwolf was run over by Astrotrain. |Cold War| Trivia *Eric Bauza voices Weirdwolf. Changes *The Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons